bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Artakha (Being)
'''Artakha', also known as "The Creator", is an honorary member of the Makers from the Matoran Universe, the "brother" of Maker Karzahni, and the ruler of the Island Realm of Artakha. Biography Before Mata Nui was created by the Great Beings, Artakha and Karzahni were created and given their own realms to guard by the Great Beings. Artakha chose to name his land after himself. Soon after his creation, Artakha and his brother competed for the Pauti, Legendary Mask of Creation, a fight which Artakha won. While Karzahni lived in a place where Matoran were sent to be repaired, Artakha chose to govern a place of light where Matoran could work in peace and comfort. During this time, Artakha acted as an engineer, creating various objects for anyone who asked, including weapons for the Order of Mata Nui. Among his other creations, Artakha created the Toa Mata, as well as the Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3, and placed the three vehicles inside the Codrex in Karda Nui. Believing he had the ability to make his own Rahi, Artakha managed to create the Crystal Serpents. However, the Serpents were too feral, and unable to be tamed. Artakha refused to destroy his creations, and instead released them to the wild. Thousands of years later, an invasion orchestrated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, led by Makuta Kojol, took Artakha by surprise. Utilizing every aspect of his island's defenses, he managed to stall the invading forces, but was unable to halt them entirely, and they breached his fortress. Kojol personally entered the fortress and managed to make off with the Kanohi Avohkii, one of Artakha's creations, alerting the ruler to the involvement of the Brotherhood. In response to the invasion, Artakha requested that the Order of Mata Nui destroy all maps and charts of his island. The inhabitants of Artakha's realm also destroyed a land bridge connecting it to a larger, uninhabited island, and the Order eliminated any being with the knowledge of Artakha's location, including Kojol and members of the Order. Eventually, Artakha and his island were gradually forgotten and faded into legend, and he was left to continue making supplies needed across the Matoran Universe. During their visit to the realm of Artakha, the Toa Nuva spoke to Artakha from outside his fortress, and Artakha asked to hear the tales of the Nuva's recent adventures. After listening to them, Artakha gifted the Toa with his greatest creation, Adaptive Armor, and teleported them to Karda Nui. After the Toa Nuva escaped Karda Nui, Artakha transported the three vehicles they used back to the Codrex. Teridax's Reign Not long after Makuta Teridax took control of the Great Spirit Robot, he launched an attack against Artakha. Knowing that his island might fall to the Rahkshi, Artakha reached out with his mind and contacted Lewa, who was approaching to rescue him. After informing Lewa of his dilemma, he transported the Toa of Air to Tren Krom's island. Tren Krom later contacted Artakha, having stolen Lewa's body, requesting assistance to get to Metru Nui. Artakha pondered the notion of granting his request, and eventually complied, transporting Tren Krom to the Archives. Artakha warned Tren Krom to keep his end of the bargain he had made with Lewa, and threatened to destroy the body if he decided to remain within it. Artakha later teleported himself to the Core Processor, interrupting a heated battle between Tuyet, Miserix, Brutaka, Axonn, Tren Krom, and Helryx. He expressed his anger at their methods of saving the universe, and Helryx identified him by his voice, speaking his name aloud and informing the rest of the group. Artakha ordered Tren Krom back to his island, and when the ancient entity attempted to leave in Lewa's form, Artakha stopped him and restored the Toa's mind. Helryx confronted him about his interfering actions, but they were stopped by Teridax, who teleported them outside of the Matoran Universe into space. They were saved from suffocation by Lewa, who created air bubbles around their heads. Artakha tried to teleport them back into the Core Processor, but found his attempt blocked by Teridax. He suggested teleporting the group directly to his destination, but warned them of the risks involved with the process. Before he could trigger the power, the group was saved by Vezon, who pulled them through a dimensional window, into a tower on Bota Magna, which served as the prison chamber of a Great Being. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Artakha still made the Great Disks, but chose to keep them to study, and later discovered how to make the Kanohi Vahi. He later handed over the Kanohi Vahi to the Toa Empire, as requested by Empress Tuyet. Legends Legends said that nobody within the Matoran Universe had even seen Artakha in person, except for his ''"brother", Karzahni. Some presumed him to be a Great Being while others believed him to be Mata Nui himself, though both notions were not true. However, it was known that Artakha is a great designer and many islands based their cities, such as Metru Nui, on the design of his own realm. It is said that should a Matoran want the impossible built, they could leave the materials at the gate of his fortress and return the next day to find their desired object made for them. Abilities & Traits Artakha is a physically imposing figure, standing at more than two bio tall, and clad in grey-green armor that is decorated in ancient symbols. He is a highly skilled creator, enabling him to make a variety of objects and weapons. He is also one of the few beings in the universe known to be able to manipulate ProtoSteel. However, he lacks experience in working with viruses, and has trouble making Rahi. He can also create Toa, but only if Mata Nui or the Great Beings request it and supply the necessary materials. Artakha possesses a powerful telepathic ability, one able to breach the shields of Karda Nui and undo the mind-switching powers of Tren Krom. He can also teleport himself and others to different locations, a power able to bypass the shields as well. Mask & Tools Artakha wears the Kanohi Pauti, Legendary Mask of Creation, which allows him to envision what he plans to create and how to make it before he actually crafts it. It can also create objects which Artakha already knows how to make. Artakha was not known to carry weapons, only using tools needed for creating. However, when he traveled to Metru Nui, he took along a hammer from his forge, which he is using as a warhammer. Quotes Appearances *''Whispers and Screams'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Escape'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (First Appearance) *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Makers Category:Pauti Wearers Category:Cap'n K